projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanashima
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:KanashimaFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Anthem': Kanashima Hikari (Japanese) 'Light of Kanashima' |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kanashima (city-state) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Japanese · English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|National language | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Japanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|74.6% Japanese 9.2% White 5.1% Chinese 2.2% Filipino 1.9% Korean 7.1% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|37.3% Buddhism 36.1% No Religion 19.2% Shinto 3.8% Christianity 1.2% Taoism 2.4% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kanashiman |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Unitary dominant-party parliamentary republic |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- President | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kenji Ito |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Taro Ishikawa |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ichiko Hata |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker of Parliament | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Martin Wang |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Parliament |- | style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|'Independence' from Japan |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Independence | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|2 May 1947 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Total area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |2,822 km² (167th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Land area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |2,782 km² (98.6%) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Water area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |40 km² (1.4%) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Population | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" | |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- 2018 estimate | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |8,762,598 (98th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- 2015 census | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |8,289,421 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |3,149.7/km² (7th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |GDP (PPP) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" | |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |$518 billion (40th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |$59,115 (11th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Gini (2014) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |38.7 medium · 28th |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |HDI (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |0.941 very high · 3rd |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Currency | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Kanashima Yen (KSY) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |UTC+9 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Summer (DST) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |UTC+10 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Date format | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |dd/mm/yyyy |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Drives on the | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |left |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Calling code | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |+79 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Internet TLD | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |.kn |} Kanashima (/ˌkɑːnəˈʃiːmə/), officially the Republic of Kanashima (Japanese: 金島共和国 Kanashima Kyōwakoku), is a sovereign city-state and island country in the Western Pacific Ocean. It constitutes the island of Kanashima, located ten kilometres northeast of the island of Mariana. It shares a maritime border with Batavia to the southwest.